Amor en Tiempos de Guerra
by Suki angeles
Summary: Hace muchos milenios un romance prohibido escribió su historia con sangre, sangre que trajo consigo el nacimiento de los cristales legendarios ¿Cómo terminará esta historia? ¿Podrá haber un final feliz? Capítulo Final
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, si lo sé, aún no he terminado la otra, pero de pronto comencé a imaginarte esta, tomé el computador y no pude soltarlo hasta terminarla así que decidí subirla antes, no la subiré completa inmediatamente (aunque está terminada) para ver si les gusta o si decido cambiar el giro de la historia así que apóyenme con sus review para que me dejen sus comentario, críticas o sugerencias. Para quienes se pregunten por _**Sailor Cosmos, la última batalla **_les comento que mañana subiré dos nuevos capítulos y que seguiré avanzando.

Besos a todos y espero que les guste este nuevo Fic.

**PROLOGO**

Hace miles y miles de años atrás existían en el universo dos importantes reinos que regían la vía láctea: El reino de la Luna conocido como el Milenio de Plata y el Reino de La Tierra.

Tristemente y a pesar de que ambos reinos eran gobernados por reyes sabios, nobles y justos, estos se encontraban hace mucho tiempo en guerra, una interminable lucha por la obtención del cristal más poderoso del Universo llamado el Cristal de la Luz, un misterioso y místico cristal que otorgaba a quien lo poseyera poderes ilimitados, propiedades de curación y longevidad.

Ambos reinos querían poseer el cristal, no por ambición ni deseos de realizar el mal, si no porque este poderoso cristal no podía caer en manos equivocadas ni en las de seres malignos o de corazones débiles que pudiesen ser corrompidos por la ambición, pues podría convertirse en una terrible arma que podría incluso destruir al universo entero y ninguno de los reinos confiaba en el otro para cederles tal responsabilidad.

El cristal se encontraba escondido en algún lugar de la vía láctea y solo se revelaría cuando uno de los dos reinos ganara la gran batalla y se hiciera merecedor de su gran poder.

El Reino de la Luna era gobernado por la Reina Serenity, amada por todos sus súbditos ya que era una gobernante justa y noble, que siempre se preocupaba por cada uno de los integrantes de su reino. Ella tenía una hija de 15 años llamada también Serenity, era una hermosa princesa de largos cabellos rubios como el sol, peinados en dos moños, bellos ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa cautivante y jovial. Siempre estaba rodeada de sus guardianas y mejores amigas las Sailor Scout, Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus, princesas de otros planetas de la vía láctea que habían sido acogidas por el reino de la Luna y dedicaban su vida a la princesa de la Luna.

El Reino de la Tierra era gobernado por el rey Hichiro y la Reina Kalan, ambos también nobles gobernantes amados por su pueblo. Ambos tenían un hijo llamado Endimión, era un joven de hermosas facciones, cabellos negros como la noche y cuerpo atlético, reconocido por su habilidad en la batalla y valentía, tenía apenas 18 años, pero su fuerza y valor lo hacían parecer mayor y tenía a muchas doncellas suspirando por él. A pesar de aquello, Endimión era un joven algo tímido y eterno romántico, esperaba conocer a "esa persona especial" que lo complementara y amara no solo por ser el príncipe de la Tierra o por su habilidad en batalla, sino por la persona que él era, para entregarle su corazón por completo y por toda la eternidad. El también tenía a sus guardianes y fieles amigos: Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite y Malachite

Ambos jóvenes no se conocían, ya que eran apenas unos niños cuando la guerra comenzó y ninguno tenía permitido visitar el reino enemigo, pues representaría un gran peligro para ellos.

Me imagino que La Tierra ha de ser muy hermosa – dijo suspirando la princesa mientras observaba la Tierra azul.

Si es muy bella princesa – contestó Júpiter - que pena no haber podido disfrutar de la visita que le hicimos.

Las guardianas habían viajado a la Tierra por motivos de lucha, pero La Reina Serenity tuvo que hacerlas regresar ante los insistentes pedidos de su hija.

Cuéntenme ¿Cómo es? – solicitó la princesa.

Bueno, tiene grandes montañas cubiertas con la blanca nieve que cae del cielo – comentó Mercury

Y el cielo más azul que has visto en tu vida así como el de sus ojos majestad - complementó Venus.

Y verdes prados llenos de flores y árboles como los de nuestro palacio, pero son especies distintas que no existen acá – dijo Júpiter.

Si… ¡Y el príncipe! – Complementó Mars.

¿Qué? – se preguntaron todas observando fijamente a Mars quien comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Ay chicas lo siento, sé que es el enemigo, ¡Pero no pueden negarme que es tan guapo!

Si tienes razón, es tan apuesto – comentó Júpiter.

Si y tiene unos ojos hermosos, tan azules como su planeta – exclamó Venus.

Cuando lo conozcas nos darás la razón princesa – siguió Amy

Si es guapo o no, no me interesa – dijo seriamente la princesa – Recuerden que su reino está en guerra con el nuestro así que no pretendo ni siquiera verlo, además debe ser grosero y antipático como sus padres, espero no conocerlo nunca.

Todas rieron por el comentario y siguieron paseando y charlando animadas por los bellos jardines del palacio ajenas a la terrible guerra que las azotaba.

Al llegar al palacio se encontraron con los preparativos del baile que se realizaba cada año en el reino, celebrando el aniversario de la fundación del Milenio de Plata, todos los sirvientes se veían felices terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles de magno evento mientras la reina supervisaba todos los preparativos.

¡Serenity! Por fin llegas hija, debes prepararte para el baile – le dijo suavemente la reina.

Lo sentimos majestad – dijo Mercury haciendo una reverencia.

Si no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo, estábamos muy entretenidas paseando por los jardines – complementó Venus imitando la reverencia de Mercury

No se preocupen chicas, yo sé que mi hija las distrae mucho – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

La Reina se retiró acompañada de su hija a prepararse para el gran evento que se realizaría al anochecer.

¡Nos vemos en la fiesta, chicas! – se despidió sonriendo la princesa.

Hasta la fiesta majestad – se despidieron las chicas haciendo una reverencia.

En el planeta Tierra…

El apuesto príncipe se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento practicando sin cesar con su espada, le gustaba estar ahí, sumido en sus pensamientos y soledad, alejado de todo y todos cuando no había batallas que pelear.

¡Príncipe por fin lo encuentro! – llamó su atención Jedite mientras se acercaba a él con el resto de sus guardianes.

Príncipe, no puede estar todo el día aquí, tiene que salir y distraerse un poco – comentó Neflyte.

Es verdad, no todo tiene que estar relacionado con las batallas majestad – complementó Zoycite – debe salir a divertirse de vez en cuando.

¿Y que tienen pensado? – comentó el príncipe intrigado.

Bueno… - prosiguió Malachite con un poco de dudas – el reino de la Luna realizará su baile anual para celebrar su aniversario y… estábamos pensando en ir.

Pero… ¡Nosotros no podemos ir hasta allá! está prohibido ¿No recuerdan que estamos en guerra con ese Reino? – exclamó un poco confundido el príncipe.

Si lo sabemos majestad, no sea tan exagerado – agregó en tono despreocupado Zoycite.

Es solo un poco de aventura majestad, además… usted sabe que en la Luna habitan las mujeres más hermosas de la vía láctea – finalizó pícaro Jedite

No creo que sea buena idea, si alguien de nuestro reino se llegara a enterar o peor aún si nos descubrieran los soldados del reino Lunar estaríamos en grandes dificultades – comentó el pelinegro – además no me interesa conocer a mujeres del reino enemigo.

No hay problema majestad – prosiguió Malachite – es un baile de máscaras, por lo que nadie nos reconocerá.

Vamos no sea cobarde – remató Neflyte entre risas.

¡Qué! – El príncipe odiaba que le llamaran cobarde, puesto que él era reconocido en todo el reino por su valentía y coraje - ¡De acuerdo iremos a ese dichoso baile!


	2. Chapter 2

**CONOCIENDO EL AMOR**

En la Luna…

El baile había iniciado, el ambiente era grato y alegre en el gran salón del palacio que se encontraba perfectamente arreglado para la ocasión, con grandes y hermosos candelabros que colgaban desde los altos techos del palacio iluminándolo tenuemente dando un aire cálido y romántico al ambiente, las paredes estaban decoradas con lazos en color dorado y grandes arreglos de hermosos jazmines, las flores favoritas de la princesa, complementaban a la perfección la decoración.

En la pista de baile se encontraban decenas de parejas danzando alegremente al compás de la hermosa música que resonaba en el salón.

De pronto la música se detuvo mientras se escuchaba:

¡Su majestad la Reina Serenity y la princesa!

Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia mientras las soberanas pasaban a través de ellos y tomaban su lugar en el trono al final del salón, hicieron una venia saludando a los presentes haciendo que la música volviera a alegrar el ambiente y a las parejas retomar su baile.

Los minutos pasaban y una aburrida princesa se dejaba ver, hasta que sus ojos se alegraron al ver que llegaban sus amigas.

¡Chicas! Qué bueno que ya llegaron, este baile está muy aburrido – rezongó la princesa.

Eso es porque no estás bailando princesa. Ve y diviértete con tus amigas – Le indicó la reina sonriente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Gracias madre – fue la respuesta de la princesa, quien haciendo una reverencia se alejó junto a las chicas.

Hay chicos muy guapos – exclamó Venus emocionada.

Como lo sabes si llevan máscaras – respondió Mercury.

Creo que eso es lo que los hace ver más apuestos – agregó Mars

Si ese misterio hace que todo sea más romántico – dijo entre suspiros Júpiter.

Las chicas reían divertidas mientras paseaban por el salón viendo a los apuestos jóvenes que habían asistido y a las hermosas parejas que se encontraban danzando, siendo observadas a la distancia por un grupo de atractivos muchachos que a escondidas habían logrado entrar al baile.

Chicas por favor discúlpenme un momento, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, tantas parejas bailando me han dejado un poco mareada – indicó sonriendo la princesa.

Si quieres la acompañamos majestad – le contestó Mars.

No se preocupen, solo daré un pequeño paseo, saben que me encanta pasear por los jardines de noche, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose que yo regreso enseguida – finalizó la chica dirigiéndose a los jardines del palacio.

Que chicas tan hermosas - comentó Jedite mientras observaba con fascinación a Mercury.

Tienes razón, que sonrisa más hermosa tiene esa chica – comentó Neflyte dirigiendo su mirada hacia Júpiter.

Ni se les ocurra fijarse en esa hermosa chica, ya está reservada – dijo Malachite observando fijamente a Venus.

Qué bueno que lo aclaraste amigo por que esa hermosa chica es para mi – finalizó Zoycite dirigiéndose a Mars.

Los cuatro generales se dirigieron como hipnotizados a invitar a bailar a las chicas de sus sueños.

¡Excelente, me obligan a venir y me dejan completamente solo! – rezongó Endimión mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia los jardines del palacio para tomar un poco de aire.

En realidad el reino de la Luna es muy hermoso – se dijo a sí mismo el apuesto príncipe – es una lástima que nuestros reinos se encuentren en guerra – seguía hablando consigo mismo el príncipe mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en los jardines maravillado con la belleza de las hermosas flores que lo adornaban, cuando de pronto una hermosa figura lo devolvió a la realidad.

¿Quién será esa joven? – Se preguntó el príncipe mientras observaba esa bella aparición – No recuerdo haberla visto adentro, es realmente muy hermosa – se decía maravillado observando a la chica que paseaba por el hermoso jardín, acariciando los suaves pétalos de las flores y acercándose delicadamente para oler su perfume.

¡¿Quién está ahí? – se volteo la chica rápidamente mirando asustada hacia el príncipe.

Yo… lo siento, no quise asustarte, me encontraba paseando por este hermoso jardín y te vi, lo siento no quise molestarte – respondió el joven príncipe apenado.

No hay problema, solo me asustaste un poco – contestó la chica sonrojada - ¡Qué hermosos ojos! – pensó la chica, mientras se perdía en la mirada del apuesto joven que se mantenía frente a ella - ¿Te gustan las flores? – pregunto la joven tratando de desviar la atención del muchacho.

Me encantan – comentó – en casa tenemos cientos de especies, pero nunca había visto especies tan hermosas como estas.

Creo que tiene razón, aquí tenemos muchas especies, pero sin duda los jazmines son mis flores favoritas – le indicó mientras las apuntaba – Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Perdón, no me había presentado como corresponde – comentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia – mi nombre es Endi… - de pronto recordó que el no era bienvenido en ese reino, y aunque no sabía quien era esa hermosa chica, no podía revelarle su verdadera identidad – Soy Endo y vengo de un planeta muy lejano – finalizó.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como si sus almas trataran de comunicarse.

¿Y tú nombre es tan hermoso como tú? – preguntó el joven haciendo sonrojar a la hermosa princesa.

Mi nombre es… - se disponía a presentarse cuando fue interrumpida por Venus.

Siento interrumpir - se disculpó Venus – pero la reina quiere verla.

Discúlpenos por favor – hizo una leve reverencia – espero que nos volvamos a ver – le dijo al joven mientras le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa retirándose del jardín.

Ambas chicas se dirigían nuevamente al salón del baile…

¿Y ese chico tan apuesto quien era princesa? – preguntó intrigada Venus.

No estoy segura, solo alcanzó a decirme que su nombre es Endo – respondió sonrojada la princesa – espero volver a verlo en el baile.

Vaya, vaya – parece te has interesado en un desconocido – contestó risueña Venus.

Serenity ¿Te escabulliste en el jardín nuevamente? – preguntó la Reina.

Lo siento madre, es que la noche está tan hermosa, necesitaba ver los jardines, lamento haberte preocupado – contestó apenada la joven princesa.

No quise regañarte querida – continuo la Reina – pero sabes que estando en guerra es muy peligroso que pasees sola aunque sea en nuestro propio territorio.

Lo sé – contestó resignada la princesa – te promete que no saldré de este salón.

La velada seguía avanzando, la princesa observaba feliz como sus amigas se divertían y bailaban con esos apuestos chicos mientras paseaba alrededor de la pista de baile; todos los presentes la observaban con adoración, sin duda la princesa era la joven más bella de la velada, pero nadie se atrevía a invitarla a bailar, tal vez intimidados por su belleza, o por su madre quien era la soberana del reino.

¿Bailaría conmigo señorita? – se escuchó, mientras la princesa volteaba su mirada y se encontraba con los hermosos ojos azules de Endo.

Claro Endo – afirmó con una gran sonrisa, mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile.

El joven rodeo con uno de sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la princesa y delicadamente tomó una de sus manos, estrellándola contra su pecho mientras el baile comenzaba, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban poco a poco descubriendo una grata calidez proveniente del cuerpo del otro, no se daban cuenta de que todos los presentes los observaban fijamente, tratando de descubrir quien era el apuesto joven que bailaba con la bella princesa del reino de la Luna incluyendo a la Reina, que observaba contenta como su hija irradiaba felicidad.

Serenity… jamás te habías visto tan feliz, ni tan hermosa como esta noche – se dijo a si misma la Reina mientras seguía observando con alegría a la joven pareja danzar alegremente a través de la pista.

Ambos jóvenes seguían bailando suavemente, sumergidos en un dulce sueño donde no eran necesarias las palabras para comunicarse, solo sus sinceras miradas y el latido de sus corazones.

La velada llegaba a su fin y los jóvenes aún no despertaban de tan hermoso sueño, para ellos el resto del mundo había desaparecido y solo existían los dos abrazados moviéndose al ritmo de la música que tampoco escuchaban ya, sin darse cuenta sus labios comenzaron a buscarse tiernamente mientras cerraban sus ojos siendo guiados por la cálida respiración del otro comenzaban así a sumergirse en un profundo beso hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Malachite.

Príncipe debemos marcharnos rápido, su padre se ha dado cuenta que no estamos en el castillo – dijo mientras observó sorprendido a la joven que bailaba junto a su príncipe – Discúlpenos por favor majestad – se dirigió a la princesa haciendo una leve reverencia y llevándose al joven príncipe antes de que pudiera despedirse.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó algo molesto el príncipe mientras se alejaban girándose sobre si mismo para caminar hacia la salida y chocando de frente con Mars que se acercaba a la princesa haciendo que su mascara se desprendiera de su rostro – Lo siento – se disculpó el joven bajando levemente la cabeza intentando no ser reconocido.

¡No puede ser! – Dijo Mars quien ya lo había reconocido - ¿Cómo se atreve a venir hasta acá? – corriendo hacia la princesa.

¡¿Estás bien Serenity? – Preguntó preocupada Mars – es con ese muchacho con quien bailabas ¿Verdad?

Si… - contestó la princesa en un suspiro mientras veía desaparecer la silueta del joven a la distancia.

¿Te reconoció? ¿Qué te dijo? – volvió a interrogar Mars.

¿Qué sucede por que tanta pregunta? – comentó Mercury.

¿Es que acaso no lo reconocieron? ¡Ese joven es Endimión, el príncipe de la Tierra! – exclamó Mars dejando a todas las chicas sorprendidas.

¡No puede ser! – se dijo a sí misma la princesa de la Luna mientras una traicionara lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas.

Ya en la Tierra…

Malachite ¿Por qué nos alejamos de esa forma? No me permitiste despedirme, no pude preguntarle su nombre siquiera o alguna información que me permita volver a verla – dijo el joven entre suspiros.

¡Ni se le ocurra volver a verla, majestad! – Dijo secamente Malachite – Esa muchacha de la que habla con tanto entusiasmo, es la princesa del Milenio de Plata, la princesa Serenity.

No puede ser… - se dijo cabizbajo el apuesto joven – me he enamorado de mi peor enemiga…


	3. Chapter 3

**EL COMIENZO DE UN TORMENTOSO AMOR**

En el reino lunar…

La princesa se encontraba paseando por el bello jardín de jazmines recordando el encuentro con quien ahora sabía príncipe de la tierra, no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que se dejaban asomar rebeldes en sus bellos ojos azules – Endimión – dijo en un susurro – no puedo creer que seas el príncipe de la tierra, que cruel es el destino que se empeñó en juntar nuestros caminos sabiendo que nuestro amor sería imposible – se repetía mientras observaba la hermosa Tierra azul.

A la distancia las Sailor observaban la triste imagen de la princesa, no podían dejarla sola ya que por la guerra era peligroso, pero prefirieron guardar distancia para darle a la princesa un poco de privacidad.

¿Qué le sucede a Serenity? – preguntó la Reina mientras se acercaba al lugar.

¡Majestad! – exclamó asustada Mars mientras junto a las chicas hacía la tradicional reverencia.

No… no sabemos majestad – mintió Venus

Mi hija ha estado muy triste desde el baile – comentó la Reina mientras observaba a su hija a lo lejos – por favor, si saben algo díganmelo, no puedo soporta saber que mi hija está sufriendo y yo no pueda ayudarle.

Si nos enteramos de algo se lo haremos saber – contestó Júpiter quien ya no aguantaba los nervios.

La Reina se alejó de las muchachas dirigiéndose a su querida hija.

Serenity, por favor dime ¿Qué atormenta tu corazón? – le dijo dulcemente la Reina.

No es nada madre, solo me siento un poco deprimida hoy, solo… cosas sin importancia.

Hija mía, no puedes engañarme, estás así desde la noche del baile ¿Alguien te hizo daño acaso? – volvió a preguntar la Reina posando suavemente sus manos en las mejillas de la joven las cuales evidenciaban haber sido acariciadas por las lágrimas.

No, es que… lo que pasa… ¡Es que quiero que está maldita guerra acabe ya! – exclamó la princesa marchándose rápidamente del lugar ahogada en llanto.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra…

¿Qué le sucederá a nuestro hijo? – preguntó preocupada la Reina Kalan.

No lo sé, pero hace varios días que no se ha presentado a la cena y se la pasa todo el día en el campo de entrenamiento, practicando con su espada hasta que las fuerzas se le acaban, como si tratara de arrancar demonios internos que lo atormentaran – contestó preocupado el rey mientras era abrazado por su esposa.

¡No puedo sacármela de la cabeza! – se decía a si mismo Endimión mientras daba un golpe al aire con su espada – Aún siento entre mis brazos el calor de su delicado cuerpo y el dulce sabor se ese beso. Pero… esto no puede ser… Ella es mi enemiga; no, alguien tan dulce como ella no puede ser llamado enemigo… Necesito volver a verla, necesito volver a sentirla – se volvía a repetir furioso consigo mismo mientras clavaba su espada con violencia en uno de los muros.

En la Luna…

Venus – se acercó la princesa a la muchacha mientras esta se encontraba sola – necesito pedirte algo importante.

Estoy a su completa disposición majestad – contestó Venus haciendo una reverencia.

Necesito un gran favor y sé que solo tú puedes ayudarme y comprenderme.

Explíquese princesa – continuo intrigada Venus.

Quiero… que me acompañes a la Tierra – dijo rápidamente la joven.

Pero… Princesa, no podemos bajar a la Tierra, está prohibido, si su madre se entera… o si nos descubren en ese planeta, podrían matarnos – le contestó secamente Venus.

Lo sé, perdóname por pedirte este favor, pero realmente necesito hablar con Endimión, no lo entiendes yo… yo… necesito verlo y saber que es lo que está sintiendo él – completó la princesa.

Serenity, no has pensado que tal vez esto haya sido planeado por los reyes, como sabes si ellos enviaron a Endimión para acabar contigo, recuerda que estamos en guerra y para ellos nosotros somos el enemigo – sentenció Venus.

Eso es lo que necesito averiguar y por eso te pido que me acompañes, yo se el riesgo que representa, pero aún si tu te niegas a acompañarme, me las arreglaré para ir sola – dijo decidida la joven princesa.

Venus titubeo un poco ante la determinación de su princesa antes de decidirse a contestar – Está bien, yo te acompañaré, porque ante todo eres mi mejor amiga, solo espero que no tengamos problemas por esto – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

¡Gracias! – exclamó la princesa abrazando a Venus.

Vaya ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Mars.

Hace días que no la veíamos tan contenta princesa – dijo alegremente Mercury.

Lo que sucede es que le pedí a la princesa que me acompañara al mar Serenitas a dar un paseo y buscar unas piedras que necesito para terminar un collar que estoy haciendo y al parecer le entusiasmó la idea – mintió Venus.

Si quieren podríamos ir todas – agregó Júpiter.

No es necesario – dijo Venus guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas – yo puedo cuidar a la princesa, quizás logre saber con exactitud que es lo que le está pasando.

Si, tienes razón – contestó Mars pensando que tal vez la princesa se desahogaría más fácilmente con solo una de ellas en vez de que todas estuvieran presionándola.

De acuerdo – entonces nos vemos más tarde – dijo despidiéndose Mercury.

Si, adiós chicas y si mi madre pregunta, por favor comuníquenle que me encuentro con Venus.

Las chicas se alejaron asintiendo mientras las dos jóvenes las miraban fijamente.

¡Bueno si de verdad quieres hacerlo debemos darnos prisa! – dijo Venus tomando a la princesa del brazo guiándola hacia las imponentes murallas del castillo – Espera un poco – le indicó mientras se ocultaban entre los arbustos y Venus observaba el momento preciso para escapar de la mirada de los guardias.

Ahora ¡Corre hacia esos arbustos! – le indicó mientras la seguía.

Así a hurtadillas lograron alejarse del palacio - Bueno este lugar ya se encuentra fuera del alcance de tu madre, aquí no podrá percibir mi aumento de energía – dijo Venus mientras se disponía a hacer la transportación – No sueltes mi mano princesa – le indicó mientras ambas desaparecían del reino lunar y aparecían rápidamente en los verdes prados de la Tierra.

¿Sabe por lo menos como encontrarlo? – preguntó Venus.

No lo sé, en realidad no conozco este planeta, pero me imagino que debe estar en el palacio – contestó Serenity.

¡En el palacio! ¡¿Y tú crees que es muy fácil entrar a ese lugar? – Contestó indignada Venus – De acuerdo lo intentaremos – rezongó mientras observaba la cara de desesperación de la princesa.

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a las afueras del castillo, comenzaron a rodearlo buscando la mejor y menos peligrosa manera de entrar.

Por aquí princesa – indicó Venus – mientras apuntaba hacia un árbol que colindaba con uno de los muros y que se veía libre de vigilantes – ¡Sígame! - Le dijo mientras escalaban el frondoso árbol, la Sailor observó a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no hubieran soldados cerca y comenzó a bajar a través del muro, siendo seguida de cerca por la princesa.

¡Alto ahí! – Se escuchó una agresiva voz a la distancia – pero si son… enviados de la Luna… ¡Morirán por su atrevimiento! – Malachite se dispuso a atacar con su espada.

¡Cadena de amor de Venus! – deteniendo el ataque.

La princesa observó asustada la escena, miraba a su alrededor, vigilando que no aparecieran más guardianes, el lugar parecía un campo de entrenamiento.

Malachite y Venus se habían reconocido inmediatamente, ellos habían bailado e intercambiado miradas coquetas la noche del baile, pero ahora volvían a ser enemigos peleando por sus respectivos reinos.

¡No hemos venido a luchar! – exclamó Venus.

¡Eso no importa! Ustedes no deben estar aquí – contestó Malachite ondeando su espada.

¡¿Y tú lo dices? – Replicó esquivando los golpes de su contrincante – cuando ustedes tuvieron la desfachatez de presentarse en nuestro baile como vulgares delincuentes – terminó por decir la rubia.

¡Deténganse! – Se escuchó una conocida voz a la distancia - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el joven príncipe mientras se acercaba al lugar.

¿Una sailor… princesa Serenity? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó con una mezcla de confusión y alegría – ¡Malachite baja tu espada! – Le ordenó el apuesto joven.

El guardián acató la orden, guardando su espada, mientras Venus también dejaba su ataque y se situaba a un lado de la princesa.

Prin… príncipe Endimión – susurró apenas la princesa mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Malachite, Venus necesito hablar un momento a solas con la princesa – solicitó el pelinegro acercándose a Serenity.

¡Imposible! No puedo permitir que la princesa corra ese riesgo – dijo Venus mientras se interponía entre los jóvenes con ambos brazos extendidos.

No te preocupes Venus, te prometo por mi reino que jamás le haría daño a la princesa – contestó dulcemente sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de la joven.

Venus observó un momento al príncipe y a Malachite suspirando hondamente – Está bien, pero los estaré observando a la distancia – sentenció.

No tengo ningún problema con eso – comentó el joven

Príncipe debemos ir a un lugar más alejado, si alguien las llega a ver aquí todos tendremos problemas – agregó Malachite.

Tienes razón ¡Andando! - dijo el pelinegro mientras todos salían a escondidas del lugar.

Luego de caminar por largos momentos llegaron hasta la ladera de una gran montaña rodeada por verdes prados cubierta por hermosas rosas rojas.

Creo que aquí ya nadie podrá descubrirlas – comentó Endimión mirando a Venus.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero recuerden que estaré cerca – rezongó Venus mientras se alejaba seguida por Malachite.

Endimión yo… - comenzó la conversación la joven.

Princesa – interrumpió él – lamento haberte mentido, yo estaba en suelo enemigo y no podía revelar mi identidad, por eso no pude presentarme como realmente soy, el príncipe de la Tierra y tu… enemigo – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Yo he venido justamente a eso príncipe, a averiguar si realmente eres mi enemigo – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Princesa, no quiero que piense que intenté engañarla – continúo – yo en verdad no la conocía y mi atracción fue totalmente genuina – dijo mientras se sonrojaba y llevaba las manos a su boca intentando ahogar las palabras que salían de ella.

Príncipe… Yo sé que lo nuestro jamás podrá ser, pero quería verle, tener al menos el consuelo de que no era víctima de un vil engaño o trampa de tu parte – dijo mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

Serenity… – susurró el príncipe mientras quitaba con sus dedos las lágrimas de las mejillas de la joven, acercándose poco a poco – Yo no he podido sacarte de mi mente ni un segundo desde que nos separamos en el baile, no se que es lo que me sucede, pero… – susurró mientras seguía acariciando el hermoso rostro de la joven.

Endimión… -susurró la chica mientras comenzaba a sentir la presencia de los labios del príncipe entre los suyos.

¡Princesa es hora de irnos! – Interrumpió Venus alejando a los jóvenes – En cualquier momento se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Venus espera un momento por favor – suplicó el joven príncipe.

La princesa lo miró con los ojos cargados de tristeza, como si con ese gesto se despidiera para siempre, logró articular una sonrisa diciendo – Tenías razón, las flores de tu planeta son hermosas – dijo mientras con sus dedos acariciaba una hermosa rosa roja que reposaba junto a ella.

Lo siento – no puedo permitir que esto siga avanzando – replicó Venus realizando la transportación nuevamente desapareciendo del planeta Tierra.

Ya en el Reino Lunar la princesa observaba seriamente a Venus quién caminaba de un lugar a otro repitiendo una y otra vez – Esto no puede ser, no puedo permitirlo - ¡Princesa lo estabas besando! No te das cuenta de lo grave que es eso.

Lo sé Venus y agradezco mucho tu ayuda, yo me dejé llevar, pero no te preocupes que no volveré a bajar a la Tierra ni a mencionar el tema – dijo tristemente – yo sé que lo nuestro no puede ser, mientras la guerra continúe jamás podremos ser felices, lo comprendí cuando te vi luchar junto a Malachite.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó intrigada Venus.

Por que en tu mirada se nota que él de verdad te gusta – dijo seriamente Serenity – pero de todas formas te enfrentaste a él, por mí y por el Reino. De verdad te lo agradezco.

Se…Serenity – le dijo confundida Venus, mientras la princesa hacia una pequeña reverencia y se marchaba a su habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL ENCUENTRO DE LOS JÓVENES AMANTES**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el encuentro de los jóvenes en el planeta Tierra y ambos aún se encontraban tristemente confundidos, Serenity por su parte paseaba melancólica por los jardines del palacio, había cumplido su promesa y no había vuelto a viajar a la Tierra ni menos a mencionar a Endimión delante de las chicas, pero su ánimo no había cambiado, se reunía por breves momentos con las chicas, pero casi no hablaba ni tampoco sonreía como antes, solo se limitaba a asentir cuando le hacían algún comentario o pronunciar monosílabos, al igual que con su madre, a quien evitaba cada vez que podía y cuando se la topaba solo cruzaba un par de palabras para luego excusarse e ir a su habitación, no había duda, la princesa ya no era la misma de antes.

Venus la observaba preocupada, era la única que sabía lo que realmente sucedía, pero había prometido no decir nada, además aunque sabía que un romance como ese no podía llevarse a cabo no podía dejar de apoyar a su princesa, no podía verla sufrir.

Endimión por su parte seguía encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, no compartía con su familia y se pasaba el día entero en el campo de entrenamiento, tratando de olvidar por medio de la espada, el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica. No puedo seguir así – se repetía sin dejar de agitar su espada - Sé que esto es imposible mi mente lo sabe, pero mi corazón no quiere aceptarlo – se repetía el joven entre lágrimas.

En la Luna…

Chicas, la princesa se ve muy mal – comentó Mercury.

¿Estará pensando aún en lo sucedido en el baile? – preguntó tristemente Júpiter.

No lo sé chicas, pero se ve muy triste, espero que no se haya enamorado del príncipe de la Tierra, no me gustaría verla sufrir – continuo Mars, mientras Venus solo bajaba la cabeza sin poder contar el secreto que guardaba.

La noche comenzaba a apoderarse del reino, mientras la princesa seguía sumida en su tristeza alejándose un poco de los jardines principales del palacio para no sentirse asediada por la mirada de las chicas y la preocupación de su madre, de pronto una extraña flor que se encontraba casi al final del jardín cerca de uno de los muros llamó su atención.

La princesa miró hacia todos lados y se acercó a la extraña rosa roja que se encontraba reposando en aquel lugar. Que extraño – dijo la princesa - esta flor no es de nuestro reino, esta flor es la que vi en el planeta Tie… - se detuvo sorprendida viendo como la silueta del joven príncipe se asomaba por detrás de uno de los muros.

¡Endimión! Que haces aquí, si los guardias te descubren podrían matarte – dijo la joven mientras observaba a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie viéndolos.

Se muy bien el riesgo que corro princesa – respondió el pelinegro – pero necesitaba verte de nuevo – continuo tomando una de las manos de la muchacha – además te traje este pequeño regalo – dijo apuntando hacia la rosa – Esta es la flor más hermosa que existe en mi planeta, siempre me han dicho que representa el verdadero amor, pero nunca lo había entendido así hasta que te vi por primera vez – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciando una de sus mejillas – ahora lo entiendo, porque cada vez que observo una rosa como esa, es tu rostro el que veo en esos suaves pétalos y tu aroma el que recorre todo mi ser, espero que puedas cuidar de ella – finalizó con una hermosa sonrisa.

Endimión… - suspiró la princesa bajando levemente el rostro sonrojado – nosotros no deberíamos volver a vernos, incluso una amistad entre nosotros resultaría imposible – dijo mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas.

Princesa, yo… yo lo sé, pero he intentado por todos los medios alejarte de mi mente y de mi corazón sin poder lograrlo, yo he soñado toda mi vida con encontrar el amor y… ahora que al fin lo tengo frente a mi no puedo dejarlo escapar – continuo mientras rodeaba a la joven entre sus fuertes brazos.

No me hagas esto – sollozaba la joven moviendo la cabeza negativamente intentando safarse del fuerte abrazo – No lo hagas más difícil para ambos ¡Nosotros no podemos, no debemos estar juntos nunca!

¡Dime que no me amas, que no piensas en mí como yo pienso en ti cada día y me iré, te juro que si es tu deseo yo no te molestaré nunca más! – Exclamó el príncipe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Pero de ser así yo… yo… - haciendo una pequeña pausa bajando levemente la cabeza – Yo no se como seguiré viviendo.

Endimión – susurró la princesa con una sonrisa melancólica – yo tampoco podría seguir un día más sin ti – sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso en los labios del joven.

Los minutos pasaban y ambos amantes seguían inmersos en el exquisito sabor de sus besos, la princesa acariciaba suavemente el cabello azabache del príncipe, mientras este sostenía fuertemente su cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro sostenía su delicada espalda cubriéndola con su capa.

Te amo – susurró el pelinegro mientras se separaba levemente de los labios de su amada – no sé como pasó, se que es muy rápido, pero mi corazón no necesita más pruebas para entregarse completamente a ti.

Yo… Yo también te amo – dijo sonrojada la princesa – No puedo seguir negándomelo a mí misma, se que nos esperan momentos difíciles, pero si estoy a tu lado se que podré superarlos.

Los jóvenes amantes permanecieron abrazados por largos momentos escuchando el latir del corazón del otro y explorando cada rincón de la boca del ser amado, hasta que unas voces a lo lejos los volvieron a la realidad.

¡Princesa! ¿Está por aquí? Conteste majestad – llamaban preocupadas las Sailor.

¡Las chicas! No pueden verte aquí, Endimión huye rápido – le dijo la princesa mientras se separaba poco a poco de su amado.

Volveré mañana Serenity, encuéntrame al salir el sol en este mismo lugar – respondió Endimión mientras daba otro fugaz beso en los labios de su amada y escapaba rápido de los jardines del palacio.

Endimión, por favor ten cuidado – susurró tristemente la princesa mientras observaba al joven alejándose.

Princesa aquí estaba – exclamó Júpiter.

La Reina estaba muy preocupada – agregó Mars.

Vamos, vamos al palacio princesa ya es muy tarde – dijo Mercury mientras tomaba del brazo a la joven.

Si vamos – fue la rápida respuesta de la princesa mientras devolvía la mirada a las Sailor.

Venus se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de la princesa y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde observaba fijamente la princesa momentos antes y logró ver la silueta del joven príncipe que ya desaparecía tras los muros del palacio. ¡Príncipe Endimión! – se dijo sorprendida a sí misma mientras alcanzaba al resto de las chicas.

¡Serenity! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupadas, sabes que no debes salir del palacio – dijo la Reina reprendiendo suavemente a su hija que cruzaba las puertas del palacio.

No estaba fuera del palacio madre – fue la respuesta de la princesa – de todas maneras siento haberte preocupado, con tu permiso – dijo haciendo una reverencia dirigiéndose a su habitación.

¡Serenity! – trató de detenerle la reina, pero la princesa ya había salido del lugar - ¿Qué será lo que te sucede hija mía, por qué no quieres contármelo?

Queridas Sailor, necesito que me digan la verdad, yo se que ustedes son las guardianas de mi hija, pero ante todo son sus mejores amigas, por favor ¿Qué le sucede a Serenity?

Nosotras creemos que está enamorada, pero no sabemos de quien – contestó Júpiter.

¿Enamorada? Pero eso es motivo de alegría y mi hija luce tan triste – respondió la reina con una sonrisa melancólica – ¿En verdad no saben nada más?

Majestad yo… Nosotras no sabemos que le sucede, de verdad lo sentimos – mintió Venus, mientras las demás chicas bajaban la vista.

Ya veo… ahora sé por que mi hija las quiere tanto, son unas amigas muy leales – les dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Venus ¿Por qué le mentiste a la reina? – exclamó Júpiter.

Chicas yo sé lo que le pasa a la princesa – respondió Venus desviando su mirada mientras continuaba el relato – hace unos días la acompañé a la Tierra a encontrarse con el príncipe Endimión, siento no habérselos contado.

¡¿Qué? – Dijo incrédula Mercury - ¿Y tú la acompañaste?

No pude negarme – dijo entre lágrimas Venus – la verdad creo que la princesa se ha enamorado del príncipe de la Tierra.

Venus… - continúo Mars – no estamos enojadas contigo, pero debiste habérnoslo dicho antes, debes entender que la princesa corre grave peligro.

Pero estoy segura de que él también la ama – replicó Venus.

Ese no es el problema Venus – continúo Mars – pero debes comprender que con la guerra que estamos viviendo ellos no pueden estar juntos, es más un romance así podría empeorar mucho más las cosas y será la princesa quien salga más lastimada en todo esto. Debemos actuar como las guardianas que somos y protegerla de cualquier peligro, aunque ese peligro provenga de su propio corazón.

Lo se… pero antes que su guardiana, soy… soy su amiga y la apoyaré en lo que ella decida ¡Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo! – dijo la rubia mientras se marchaba furiosa del lugar.

Venus… - dijo en un suspiro una confundida Mars.

En el planeta Tierra…

¡Príncipe por fin llega! – se acercó rápidamente Malachite – ya no sabía que inventarle a su padre para explicar su ausencia, por lo menos espero que le haya ido bien en la luna.

Querido amigo, mi corazón reboza de júbilo – contestó el muchacho mientras abrazaba a su guardián – Serenity también me ama como yo a ella.

Me alegro príncipe, se lo digo de todo corazón, pero debe pensar en los problemas que se avecinan, su amor jamás será aceptado ni aquí ni en el reino de la Luna y con esto podría complicar aún más la guerra que mantenemos con ellos ¿Ha pensado que es lo que hará?

Aún no lo sé querido amigo, pero ahora que sé que ella me ama haré hasta lo imposible por tenerla para siempre a mi lado – respondió el príncipe mientras observaba fijamente la luna.


	5. Chapter 5

**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**

Llegaba un nuevo día en el palacio de la Luna, mientras la princesa abría lentamente sus ojos, hace mucho que no despertaba tan feliz, aún podía sentir los brazos de su amado rodeando su cuerpo y se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo, se levantó dirigiéndose al balcón de su habitación donde se podía ver la hermosa tierra azul que ese día se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Princesa ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Venus cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

Claro, pasa por favor – respondió la princesa dirigiéndose a su amiga - ¿Qué sucede?

Me alegra verla más contenta majestad – indicó Venus – aunque me duele la razón de su felicidad. Yo… se que Endimión estuvo ayer acá.

Ve...Venus – se alistaba a responder la joven.

Princesa, no he venido a reprenderla ni mucho menos a hacerla desistir de su amor, yo solo quiero que sepa que la apoyaré en lo que sea, cuente conmigo para lo que necesite – finalizó Venus.

¡Amiga! – Exclamó la princesa mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Venus dejando escapar algunas lágrimas – Gracias, gracias por apoyarme, esto es tan difícil ya y me alegra saber que una de ustedes me apoya.

No tiene nada que agradecer ante todo soy su amiga y lucharé a su lado por su felicidad.

En el planeta Tierra…

Príncipe, ya está todo listo, debemos partir cuanto antes a la Luna – dijo Malachite.

Gracias amigo, vamos – respondió el príncipe mientras se dirigían a la Luna.

En la Luna…

Segura que quedaron de verse aquí – preguntó Venus.

Si, me dijo que vendría a este lugar donde nos encontramos ayer – respondió Serenity – ¿Segura que mi madre y las chicas no sospecharán?

No se preocupe por eso princesa, ya lo resolví – contestó alegremente Venus cuando fueron interrumpidas por dos jóvenes que se acercaban sigilosos.

¡Endimión! – exclamó la princesa mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y se sumían en un profundo beso.

Venus se sonrojó al ver la escena desviando la mirada en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Malachite quien la observaba extrañado.

Veo que tú también estás de celestina – dijo Malachite entre risas.

Este… - susurró Venus sin saber que contestar mientras dejaba escapar una ligera sonrisa.

Princesa, acompáñame a la Tierra, hemos encontrado un lugar donde no seremos descubiertos – dijo Endimión mientras dirigía a la princesa a las afueras del palacio – por supuesto tu también puedes venir – dirigiéndose a Venus.

Está bien – fue la respuesta de Venus mientras los cuatro emprendían rumbo hacia la tierra.

Que lugar tan bonito, donde estamos – dijo risueña la princesa.

Este es uno de los cientos de mares que posee la Tierra – respondió el apuesto príncipe – lo conocemos como el mediterráneo.

Es un hermoso paisaje – respondió la princesa mientras se tomaban de las manos y se alejaban un poco de sus respectivos guardianes.

Venus al parecer quieres mucho a tu princesa ¿Por qué la apoyas en esto si sabes que sufrirá al final? – preguntó Malachite.

Precisamente por la quiero, aunque no me gustaría verla sufrir creo y confío en que de alguna manera podrán superar los problemas que se les avecinan, llámame cursi, pero creo que el amor triunfará al final – respondió entre suspiros – Y si tu sabes que esto está mal ¿Por qué lo apoyas también?

Bueno… creo que por razones parecidas a las tuyas – respondió un poco sonrojado – además yo le he jurado fidelidad al príncipe y lo apoyaré en lo que me pida – replicó en tono serio.

Creo… que eres una hermosa persona – finalizó Venus mientras devolvía su mirada a los jóvenes amantes.

Mira Endimión que hermosa puesta de sol – suspirando – ¿No es lo más hermoso que has visto?

Así es, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en todo mi vida – respondió el príncipe maravillado, no ante esa puesta de sol, si no ante la deslumbrante belleza de la chica que era acariciada por los suaves rayos.

La princesa al darse cuenta de que el joven la miraba fijamente no pudo más que sonrojarse – Te amo tanto Endimión que este amor no me cabe en el pecho – susurró la chica dejándose envolver entre los fuertes brazos del joven.

Y yo a ti, mi pequeña princesa – respondió él mientras besaba la punta de su nariz.

Sabes – dijo la princesa – te he traído un obsequio, para agradecerte la hermosa rosa que me has dado – extendiéndole una hermosa cajita musical en forma de estrella que dejaba escuchar una suave y hermosa melodía – cada vez que he estado triste escucho esa melodía y le devuelve las esperanzas a mi corazón, quiero que la conserves y que cada vez que la escuches pienses en mi – finalizó sonrojada.

Serenity… - susurró el príncipe mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos la mejilla de la princesa – aunque no necesito nada para pensar en ti, ya que te llevo en mi mente y en mi corazón todos los días, gracias por el regalo ¡Es hermoso!

Y volvieron a sumirse en un dulce y calido beso mientras escuchaban la hermosa melodía.

Las semanas pasaban y ambos jóvenes se reunían todos los días en el mismo lugar, escoltados por sus fieles amigos y guardianes, quienes se encargaban de cubrir a los enamorados príncipes para que no los descubrieran, tratando de alargar lo más posible el inevitable desenlace de aquellos encuentros.

En la Luna…

Aquí es donde suele pasear con frecuencia la princesa Serenity, majestad pero no hay nada raro en este lugar, se lo aseguró – dijo Mars a la Reina.

Es cierto majestad, la princesa siempre se encuentra sola – continúo Júpiter.

Si majestad, solo se dedica a observar las flores – complementó Mercury.

La reina comenzó a recorrer con su mirada los bellos prados de flores deteniéndose bruscamente.

¡Esa, esa flor! – dijo apuntando la rosa que yacía entre el resto de las flores. - Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de flores en el reino.

¿Qué, a qué se refiere majestad? – preguntó Mars.

Esas rosas rojas… ¡Solo se dan en el planeta Tierra! – finalizó la reina dirigiéndose rápidamente al palacio.

Creo que habrá problemas – dijo preocupada Mercury

¿Qué creen que hará la Reina? – preguntó aún más preocupa Mars mientras seguían rápidamente a la Reina.

No lo sé, pero…

En el planeta Tierra…

La pareja de amantes seguían felices hablando, abrazándose y dándose dulces besos mientras el tiempo transcurría.

Venus y Malachite seguían observando a la distancia, aunque al fin habían comenzado a charlar y reír con un poco más de confianza, la tarde casi llegaba a su fin cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una batalla no muy lejos de ahí.

¡¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Malachite mientras se levantaba rápidamente – hoy no habían batallas.

No puede ser… ¡Nos han descubierto! – exclamó Venus mientras se dirigía rápidamente en busca de su princesa.

¡Princesa nos han descubierto! Debemos irnos rápidamente – exclamó agitada Venus mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes.

Creo que ya es demasiado tarde – respondió Endimión mientras volvía su mirada observando los furiosos ojos del Rey, su padre.

Minutos antes…

La reina al ver la rosa sospechó lo que causaba el dolor de su hija y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió rápidamente al castillo, reunió un par de soldados y se dirigió rumbo a la Tierra.

Al llegar, los soldados del planeta Tierra los recibieron con un gran ataque y los guerreros de la luna no dudaron en contestarlo sumiéndose así en una nueva batalla mientras intentaban localizar a la princesa de la Luna. El rey de la Tierra también se sumó en la batalla a causa de la insolencia realizada por la gobernante del Milenio de Plata que se atrevía a pisar su territorio, después de varios minutos se encontraron luchando a las orillas del mar Mediterráneo y fue él quién divisó a la joven pareja a la distancia.

¿Endimión? – susurró el rey mientras detenía la lucha con la reina de la Luna, quien al ver la reacción del soberano de la Tierra dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar para encontrarse con la misma imagen.

¡Esta es la razón por la que he venido a tu planeta ¡– dijo la Reina señalando a la joven pareja – ¡No voy a permitir que ustedes engañen a mi hija para conseguir ganar esta guerra! – replicó con furia.

¡¿Qué has dicho? – Replicó el rey – son ustedes las que aprovechándose de la hermosura de la princesa, pretenden engatusar a mi hijo y hacerlo caer para poder ganar. Retomando raudamente la batalla con la reina de la Luna.

Los jóvenes que ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación se acercaron rápidamente a sus guardianes.

¡Venus, vete de aquí, no quiero que tengas problemas con mi madre por mi culpa!– señaló la princesa.

Lo mismo va para ti Malachite, aún no se dan cuenta de la presencia de ambos, así que pueden escapar – complementó el joven príncipe.

Pero princesa… No puedo dejarla sola en estos momentos – replicó Venus mientras Malachite hacía lo mismo con su príncipe.

¡Es una orden – exclamó Serenity! – si la reina descubre que me has ayudado todo este tiempo podría echarte del reino – finalizó mientras se disponía a acercarse a los reyes que seguían en batalla.

Ellos tiene razón Venus – dijo Malachite tomando una de sus manos – es mejor marcharnos, de nada somos útiles aquí – finalizó sacando a la rubia del lugar.

Los jóvenes príncipes se acercaron al lugar de la batalla tratando de detener la sangrienta lucha que se llevaba a cabo.

¡Madre detente por favor! – suplicó la princesa.

¡Padre te lo suplico, no sigan con esto! – complementó el pelinegro.

Ambos reyes se separaron un poco deteniendo la pelea.

Creo que hoy no es el día para definir al dueño del cristal – señaló la Reina.

Tienes razón – dijo el rey mientras daba la señal a sus soldados para detener la batalla.

¡Serenity, vienes conmigo ahora! – exclamó con furia la Reina mientras la tomaba por uno de sus brazos.

Majestad, por favor se lo suplico – le dijo Endimión mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amada princesa.

¡Suelta a esa impostora! – Exclamó el rey tomando fuertemente a su hijo por los hombros – ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que todo esto ha sido un engaño? ¡¿Tú crees que mujeres como esas son capaces de amar?

La Reina solo dirigió una mirada llena de furia al rey por su comentario y se retiró del lugar junto a su hija y sus soldados.

¡No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido Endimión! – Volvió a exclamar con furia el Rey dando una fuerte bofetada a su hijo – Solo te están utilizando para poder ganar de la forma más sucia esta guerra.

Padre eso no es así – se dirigido enérgicamente a su padre – nuestros sentimientos son sinceros ¡Nos amamos!

¡No volverás a ver a esa mujer! – Exclamó furioso el Rey - ¡Y de eso me encargo yo! – finalizó saliendo de la habitación del príncipe cerrando tras de si las puertas del lugar.

De regreso en la luna…

¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo Serenity? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es una vil trampa por parte del enemigo?

¡El no es el enemigo madre! – Exclamó la princesa ahogada en llanto – ¡Es el hombre que yo amo y se que el también me ama a mí!

¡Eres muy inocente hija mía y por eso has creído sus mentiras!

Madre, si tu lo conocieras…

Jamás lo conoceré – interrumpió La Reina – ¡Y tu no volverás a verlo nunca, escuchaste! ¡Nunca!

La Reina salió furiosa de la habitación dejando a la princesa presa del llanto sobre su cama.


	6. Chapter 6

**UN TRAGICO DESENLACE**

La guerra se tornaba cada vez más dura y sangrienta donde ambos reinos perdían a muchos guerreros diariamente, ambos reyes se habían enceguecido de furia pensando en el cruel engaño que suponían el otro había hecho a sus respectivos hijos.

Los príncipes permanecían encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones como viles delincuentes, no se les permitía salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, siendo custodiados por sus respectivos guardianes.

En la Luna…

Princesa, debe comer algo – indicó Júpiter.

Lo siento tanto princesa – dijo tristemente Mars – pero créanos, esto es por su propio beneficio.

Trate de animarse por favor – se dirigía suplicante Mercury.

¡Déjenme sola! – Exclamó entre lágrimas la princesa – No quiero ver a nadie.

Pero princesa…

¡Lárguense! – repetía la princesa una y otra vez mientras sacaba a empujones a las Sailor fuera de su habitación.

En la clandestinidad de la noche, Venus se acercó sigilosa a la habitación de su querida princesa.

Princesa… ¿Estás despierta? – dijo casi en un susurro.

Si, pasa Venus – respondió la princesa mientras no alejaba su mirada del planeta Tierra que se llenaba de sombras debido a las batallas, a través de su ventana.

Serenity, lo siento tanto – dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a su princesa.

Lo sé amiga, eres la única que comprende mi dolor – dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a cubrir su rostro observando las terribles batallas que hace días comenzaban a cubrir los hermosos jardines a las afueras del palacio.

Princesa, me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero está totalmente vigilada, no solo por las demás Sailor si no por la escolta real, no hay manera de sacarla de esta habitación – dijo la rubia mientras bajaba su mirada.

Querida amiga, gracias por comprenderme e intentar ayudarme, yo te puse en peligro a ti y al reino entero al enamorarme de Endimión y tu… no dudaste en apoyarme, por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida, nunca lo dudes – dijo la princesa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

Princesa ¿Qué esta insinuando? – preguntó preocupada Venus.

No te preocupes, no es nada – respondió la joven con una ligera sonrisa devolviendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana – Necesito pedirte un último favor Venus.

Pídame lo que quiera princesa – respondió rápidamente la chica.

La princesa se dirigió hacia un pequeño mueble junto a su cama y de uno de sus cajones sacó una carta – Yo no puedo salir de esta habitación y mucho menos del reino, pero tú sí puedes hacerlo, te pido que por favor le entregues esto el príncipe, es muy importante que el la lea lo antes posible – le dijo extendiéndole la carta.

Princesa… Será muy difícil – susurró la rubia – pero haré hasta lo imposible, se lo prometo – respondido enérgica llevándose la carta al pecho.

Muchas gracias querida amiga, jamás me olvidaré de todo lo que has hecho por mí – dijo la princesa cerrando la conversación.

En el planeta Tierra…

Los guardianes se encontraban reunidos en las afueras de la habitación del joven príncipe, preocupados comentaban la triste situación que acontecía, todos habían sido parte de las crudas peleas, donde varios de sus amigos habían caído en la batalla y ellos también habían sido heridos.

La guerra cada vez está más violenta – comentaba Jedite.

Es verdad, el final ya está cerca – complementó Zoycite.

Desde que se supo lo de los príncipes todo ha empeorado – agregó Neflyte.

Malachite no decía nada, solo sufría en silencio por el gran dolor que llevaba consigo el joven príncipe, encerrado en esa habitación como un prisionero, sin poder ver a la mujer que más amaba.

Príncipe ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Malachite.

Claro, adelante – contestó el joven quien no alejaba su mirada de la hermosa Luna que alumbraba su habitación.

Malachite no pudo evitar entristecer ante el aspecto que mantenía actualmente el joven príncipe, se notaba que no había dormido en días y su rostro evidenciaba haber sido asediado una y otra vez por las lágrimas.

Príncipe, no soporto verlo así por favor dígame que hacer para ayudarlo – exclamó el guardián.

Querido amigo, tú no puedes terminar la guerra, sacarme de aquí o convencer a mis padres que mi amor junto a Serenity es puro y real por lo tanto… No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi – dijo cabizbajo el pelinegro sin despegar su vista de la Luna.

Sin embargo debo agradecer todo el apoyo que me has dado, gracias a ti pude conocer el amor y disfrutar junto a mi amada los días más felices de mi vida.

Príncipe, lo haría mil veces más si fuera necesario – respondió Malachite dedicándole un ligera sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia para salir de la habitación.

El joven guardián decidió salir unos momentos del palacio para despejar su mente e intentar alguna manera de ayudar a su querido príncipe, se encontraba en los alrededores del castillo observando los verdes prados iluminados solo por la luz de la luna cuando vio una silueta conocida acercarse sigilosamente.

¡¿Quién está ahí… Venus? – dijo sorprendido el joven mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

Siento venir de esta manera – contestó la chica mientras observaba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía o la descubriera.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el joven mientras guiaba a la muchacha detrás de unos arbustos para no ser descubiertos.

Traje una carta al príncipe Endimión, la princesa me pidió que la trajera – dijo la joven entregando la carta a Malachite.

Te has arriesgado mucho al venir acá tu sola – agregó Malachite – Eres una mujer increíble que sabe ser leal a quien más quiere, sabes… Me alegra mucho haberte conocido – dijo con voz enérgica.

La joven sonrió levemente sonrojada por el comentario, mientras bajaba un poco el rostro – Es mi deber – dijo en un susurro.

Claro que no lo haces solo por deber, yo te entiendo perfectamente, se lo que es querer que tu mejor amigo sea feliz junto a la persona amada, tanto como sé lo que es amar a alguien prohibido – susurró mientras era observado por una sorprendida Venus.

Solo espero que esta guerra termine pronto para que todos podamos ser felices nuevamente – dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica y posaba un dulce beso sobre ella – espérame aquí – dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar para entregar la misiva.

Príncipe… Soy yo de nuevo, le traigo una pequeña sorpresa – dijo Malachite mientras entraba a la habitación – Es una carta de la princesa – comentó.

¡¿Una carta? – exclamó Endimión mientras dejaba ver una ya olvidada sonrisa.

Gracias amigo, ¿Cómo la has conseguido? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos y la guiaba a su pecho.

Venus la ha traído – dijo Malachite – ahora si me permite debo ir con ella, para guiarla a salvo a la Luna – dijo mientras se retiraba.

Serenity… - suspiró mientras comenzaba a abrir la carta emocionado.

_Mi Amado Endimión:_

_Espero que tus días no sean tan tristes como los míos encerrados en esta habitación, solo el amor que siento por ti es lo que me ha mantenido cada segundo con vida, pero dudo que pueda seguir resistiendo._

_Me aterra pensar en que está pasando allá afuera, veo a la distancia la batalla y como cientos de nuestros soldados regresan heridos al reino y algunos simplemente no regresan jamás, y me atormenta saber que parte de esa gran batalla es culpa nuestra._

_Te escribo para agradecerte amado mío, gracias por enseñarme el significado del amor, gracias por compartir tu hermosa sonrisa conmigo y gracias por convertir ese breve tiempo que pasamos juntos en los mejores días de mi vida, sin duda esos recuerdos me los llevaré a donde quiera que vaya._

_Me despido amor, con la esperanza de que quizás en otra vida volvamos a encontrarnos y podamos disfrutar libremente de nuestro amor, un amor que hoy nos ha sido arrebatado._

_Por favor continúa con tu vida y encuentra a alguien que pueda ser feliz junto a ti como yo no puedo hacerlo._

_Te amo Endimión y perdóname por la cobarde decisión que hoy he tomado, pero comprende que no puedo soportar vivir un día más sin ti, desde el más allá te estaré cuidando siempre deseando tu felicidad._

_Te amaré hoy y siempre._

_Serenity_

¡No, Serenity! – exclamó el príncipe soltando la carta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¡Déjenme pasar! – exclamó el pelinegro horrorizado ante lo que acababa de leer, mientras sus guardianes le impedían el paso.

Lo sentimos príncipe, usted sabe que no puede salir de su habitación – dijo Jedite mientras intentaba sostener al joven.

¡Salgan de mi camino! ¡Debo impedir que haga una locura! – repetía desesperado el príncipe mientras lograba deshacerse de los forcejeos de sus guardianes dirigiéndose a la salida.

Mientras avanzaba se encontraba con los guardias de su propio reino impidiéndole el paso, mientras el joven con una agilidad increíble los pasaba con un solo objetivo ¡La Luna!

Venus se encontraba reunida con Malachite buscando la mejor manera de salir del lugar sin ser vistos cuando vieron a Endimión acercarse rápidamente escapando de los guardias del palacio.

¡¿Qué sucede príncipe? – preguntó exaltado Malachite.

Serenity, mi Serenity – respondía entre lágrimas sin detenerse – Está a punto de cometer una locura, ¡Debo impedirlo como sea!

¿Una locura…? – se repitió a si misma Venus mientras a su mente llegaban las últimas palabras cruzadas con su princesa:

Flash Back-

Te estaré eternamente agradecida…

Necesito pedirte un "último" favor Venus…

Muchas gracias querida amiga, jamás me olvidaré de todo lo que has hecho por mí…

¡¿Acaso su princesa se estaba despidiendo? No puede ser – dijo horrorizada mientras se dirigían desesperados hacia la Luna.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban ya en las puertas del palacio del reino Lunar, siendo atacados inmediatamente por los soldados del castillo.

¡Cómo se atreven! – exclamó uno de ellos mientras daba golpes con sus espada ¡Venus que haces con estos traidores!

Por favor deténganse, algo grave está a punto de pasar y debemos impedirlo – exclamaba Venus mientras intentaba parar a los soldados.

¡Príncipe vaya inmediatamente, yo me encargo de la guardia del palacio! – exclamó Malachite haciendo paso al joven para que entrara al castillo.

El joven no lo dudó y se dirigió rápidamente al palacio, luchando con quien se cruzara en su camino y esquivando mortales golpes mientras se acercaba a los aposentos de la princesa.

¡¿Qué haces aquí? – se escuchó la voz de la Reina del Milenio de Plata.

¡Majestad! – He venido a detener una tragedia – contestó el pelinegro sin detener su desesperado marchar.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó intrigada la Reina mientras lo seguía a la habitación de su hija.

Serenity, Serenity – era lo único que repetía el joven que por fin llegaba a la habitación, la cual era custodiada por sus guardianas.

Mientras tanto en las puertas del palacio, Malachite seguía firmemente luchando con los guardianes del reino, mientras Venus intentaba sin resultados parar la pelea.

En un momento de descuido uno de los guardianes del reino propinó un certero golpe a Malachite quien perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y soltando su espada.

¡Morirás por tu atrevimiento! - exclamó el soldado mientras dirigía su espada al joven para dar el inevitable golpe mortal. Cuando la figura femenina de Venus se interpuso entre Malachite y la espada recibiendo el golpe directamente en su pecho.

¡Venus! – exclamó horrorizado Malachite mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos ¡¿Por… por qué lo hiciste? – repetía mientras abrazaba su casi inerte cuerpo.

Creo que… yo también deseaba que esta guerra… acabara pronto – dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz – no solo por el amor de mi princesa… - dijo casi en un susurro acariciando suavemente el rostro de Malachite – solo… hubiese querido conocerte… mejor… mi… querido… Malachite – diciendo esto la bella rubia cerraba sus ojos muriendo entre los brazos del joven quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar su llanto.

¡Nooo! No te vayas por favor – suplicaba el joven entre lágrimas, mientras que sin oponer ninguna resistencia y tomando con más fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su amada, dejó acercarse la hoja de la espada de uno de los soldados que reanudaban el ataque, muriendo así abrazado a la bella Venus.

En el interior del castillo…

¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – exclamó furiosa Mars.

¿Acaso tú eres el culpable de todo este alboroto? – agregó Júpiter.

¡Por favor, déjenme pasar! ¡La princesa corre un grave peligro! – exclamó mientras las sacaba a empujones de su camino.

¡¿Peligro? ¿Qué sucede con mi hija? – preguntó horrorizada la Reina mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

¡Serenity! – el grito del joven príncipe se escuchó por todo el reino.

¡Hija que es lo que has hecho! – exclamó con horror la Reina.

Las demás Sailor solo se limitaron a soltar su llanto frente a la horrible escena que sus ojos presenciaban.

El inerte cuerpo de la princesa de la Luna, se encontraba sobre la cama que se teñía de rojo con la sangre que desprendían las muñecas de su dueña.

La reina cayó al suelo presa del dolor sin saber qué hacer, se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos negando lo que sus ojos veían.

¡Serenity, amor abre los ojos! Mírame por favor ¡Enséñame tu hermosa mirada una vez más te lo suplico! – decía el príncipe suplicante tomando el frío cuerpo de su amada entre sus bazos.

¡Amor por favor no me dejes solo, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti! Serenity, Serenity – repetía con voz desgarradora ahogada en llanto.

En esos momentos los reyes de la Tierra llegaban también a la habitación guiados por los guardianes del príncipe quedando helados por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Lo siento mi amor, no puedo hacer lo que me solicitaste en tu carta, no puedo intentar amar a nadie más que no seas tú, ni intentar llevar una vida feliz sin ti a mi lado – dijo estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos y depositando un suave beso en los fríos labios de su amada – Volveremos a vernos muy pronto amor mío – dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y daba una certera estocada con esta en su pecho.

¡Endimión! – gritó desesperado el rey mientras observada como su amado hijo caía muerto al lado de la princesa de la luna.

¡Hijo mío, no puede ser! – exclamó la reina ahogada en llanto, abrazando a su esposo.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les dejo el final de esta historia, espero que les guste, lo sé es un poco triste el final, pero traté de guiarlo a como todo comenzó, espero que lo disfruten y por fis si les gusta dejen sus Review (bueno… y si nos les gusta también) Ya que me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo más historias… Besos

**EL NACIEMIENTO DE LOS CRISTALES LEGENDARIOS**

Lo siento mi amor, no puedo hacer lo que me solicitaste en tu carta, no puedo intentar amar a nadie más que no seas tú, ni intentar llevar una vida feliz sin ti a mi lado – dijo estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos y depositando un suave beso en los fríos labios de su amada – Volveremos a vernos muy pronto amor mío – dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y daba una certera estocada con esta en su pecho.

¡Endimión! – gritó desesperado el rey mientras observada como su amado hijo caía muerto al lado de la princesa de la luna.

¡Hijo mío, no puede ser! – exclamó la reina ahogada en llanto, abrazando a su esposo.

Todos los presentes, reyes, Sailor, guerreros de la luna y de la tierra observaban horrorizados y con gran dolor la triste escena, los dos amados y jóvenes príncipes de sus reinos yacían muertos, uno junto al otro, víctimas de un tormentoso amor, un amor que debía ser dulce y traer consigo la felicidad, pero que para ellos se encontraba prohibido.

Los llantos se escuchan por todo el reino y parecían extenderse poco a poco alrededor de toda la vía láctea, mientras el mismo sol se negaba a alumbrar con sus rayos ambos reinos como sumándose a la tristeza de ambos pueblos.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la terrible escena, sola la observaban aún incrédulos y sorprendidos, como esperando un milagro, como si ambos jóvenes pudieran despertar de cual largo sueño y vivir por fin su gran amor, pero sabían que eso no ocurriría.

La Reina seguía con ambas manos hacia el piso sin levantar la mirada, presa del llanto mientras se repetía - ¡Perdóname Hija, por favor perdóname! – los reyes de la Tierra permanecían abrazados, ahogando el llanto sobre el hombro del otro.

De pronto una brillante luz comenzó a originarse de la nada en la habitación sobre los fríos cuerpos de ambos príncipes encegueciendo por momentos a todos los presentes y cubriéndolos con una calidez tranquilizadora.

Momentos después la luz comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, creando un resplandor más tenue para mostrar su verdadera figura, se trataba del Cristal de la Luz que por primera y última vez hacía su aparición y se hacía presente en medio de la tragedia.

¿Qué… qué sucede? – se preguntaba la Reina Serenity ahogada en llanto observando la escena.

¿Es… el Cristal de la luz? – agregó el Rey del planeta Tierra.

El cristal permanecía flotando sobre los jóvenes, brillando tenuemente como si intentara comunicarse con ambos príncipes, así estuvo unos momentos danzando en el aire, cuando de pronto y ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos en la habitación, comenzó a dividirse en dos partes iguales, separándose lentamente, sin romperse, agrietarse ni perder su resplandor, parecía más bien como si siempre hubiesen sido dos cristales unidos esperando aquel momento.

Ya separados totalmente, se inició el cambio de forma de cada uno, el primero de los cristales comenzó modificarse adquiriendo la figura de un rombo y tornándose de un hermoso color dorado con un brillo intenso como el sol, mientras el segundo cristal comenzaba a redondearse delicadamente y se teñía de un bello color plata tomando un aún más hermoso brillo que el anterior, ambos cristales comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad cesando abruptamente su danza en el aire e introduciéndose a los inertes cuerpos de los jóvenes príncipes que comenzaron a ser envueltos por el brillo de los respectivos cristales en su interior, pronto las heridas en las muñecas de la princesa y del pecho del príncipe comenzaba a desaparecer, como si nunca hubiesen existido, mientras la piel de los dos jóvenes recuperaba poco a poco su color dejando atrás la palidez de la muerte que los acariciaba comenzando a despertar poco a poco como si se hubiese tratado de un largo sueño.

¿En…Endimión…? – Susurró la princesa mientras observada atónita al joven príncipe a su lado.

¿Serenity…? ¿Qué nos sucedió? – Preguntaba el joven confundido mientras tomaba las manos de su amada princesa ente las suyas – ¡Pero si tú… estabas…y yo… también! – continúo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho tratando de encontrar la herida realizada.

Todos observaban atónitos lo ocurrido, el Cristal de la Luz se había separado y había devuelto a la vida a los dos jóvenes príncipes.

¡El Cristal los ha salvado! – respondió la Reina con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez, con lágrimas de felicidad.

El místico Cristal de la Luz se ha divido devolviéndoles la vida – exclamó el rey mientras se acercaba feliz a los jóvenes junto a la Reina de la Luna.

Siempre supimos que el Cristal se revelaría ante el reino que ganara la batalla, ya que éste sería el merecedor de su gran poder – completó el rey.

Pero en algún momento olvidamos que solo el verdadero y puro amor es el merecedor del más grande de los poderes del universo – agregó la Reina con una sonrisa – ya que el amor por sí solo, es la fuerza más poderosa de todas y es la única guía que puede llevar al universo completo a una vida llena de paz y de justicia. Y hoy el Cristal de la Luz nos lo ha recordado.

Ambos príncipes se miraron con alegría, su amor había vencido a la muerte y con la ayuda del Cristal de la Luz que ahora pertenecía a cada uno de ellos podrían ser felices uno al lado del otro como siempre anhelaron.

La alegría volvía a inundar la habitación con los testigos de tan sorprendente escena, cuando de pronto la armonía fue suspendida por la princesa de la luna que sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, y una gran angustia invadía su corazón, se levantó velozmente exclamando - ¡Venus! – y salió rápidamente de la habitación dirigiéndose a las puertas del palacio, seguida por todos los presentes.

Al llegar allí se encontró con la horrible escena de muchos cuerpos inertes, derrotados en la fuerte batalla entre ellos, los cuerpos de su querida Venus y Malachite que se encontraban entrelazados si rastros de vida en ellos.

¡No puede ser! – dijo entre lágrimas la princesa cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Amigo mío ¡¿Que te ha pasado? – siguió el joven príncipe acercándose a la pareja.

¡No puedo soportar esto! ¡Nuestro amor no puede estar marcado por un sacrificio tan grande! ¡Esto no puede terminar así para ellos! – exclamó la princesa mientras expulsaba el Cristal fuera de su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus manos.

¡Por favor Cristal de Plata, ayúdame a revivir a todos quienes han caído en esta terrible batalla, y a lo largo de toda esta horrible guerra! – exclamó la princesa mientras levantaba el cristal al cielo con determinación.

El Cristal empezó a brillar intensamente y a emitir una gran energía, entonces una potente luz comenzó a rodear todo el reino lunar, alcanzando incluso al planeta tierra, al desaparecer la luz dejó ver como los cuerpos anteriormente caídos en batalla comenzaban poco a poco a despertar y sin ningún rastro de las heridas que les habían causado la muerte, a su vez, también comenzaban a aparecer los soldados muertos en las anteriores batallas, todos, confundidos se miraban entre ellos sin entender lo que sucedía.

La princesa sonrió feliz observando que había conseguido revivir a todos los presentes, mientras caía débil por el agotamiento de todas sus fuerzas vitales por el uso del Cristal de Plata, siendo recibida casi agónica en los brazos de su amado príncipe.

¡Serenity! ¡¿Qué sucede? – exclamaba preocupado el príncipe de la Tierra.

No es nada amor - respondía casi en un susurro la princesa cerrando sus ojos – solo me siento muy débil.

¡No… No puedo soportarlo de nuevo! – exclamó el príncipe y sin saber cómo, expulsó el cristal de su cuerpo tomándolo con una de sus manos.

¡Por favor Cristal Dorado, transfiere un poco de tu energía a la princesa! – una potente luz pareció estallar del cristal del príncipe, dirigiéndose al cuerpo de la princesa quien poco a poco comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas y a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Endimión – dijo en un suspiro la princesa mientras abrazaba a su amado.

Serenity, estás bien… – dijo suspirando con alivio el príncipe mientras se sumían en un profundo beso siendo observados con alegría por todos los presentes.

Malachite y Venus observaban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos los príncipes estaban a salvo y ellos habían vuelto a la vida, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que aún permanecían abrazados, ambos se sonrojaron levemente, pero aún así no se alejaron, todo lo contrario, inspirados por la escena de amor de sus príncipes se acercaron poco a poco uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, como tantas veces habían deseado y nunca se habían confesado incluso a ellos mismos.

Y así la eterna guerra entre el Milenio de Plata y el Reino de la Tierra llegaba a su fin, con el nacimiento del Cristal Dorado encargado de proteger el planeta Tierra y el Cristal de Plata encargado de proteger el Reino de la Luna, llegaba la hermosa paz que ambos reinos tanto deseaban, los jóvenes príncipes eran los merecedores del gran poder que otorgaba el Cristal de la Luz y su unión reflejaba el futuro del Universo.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y los reyes de ambos reinos estaban felices por la paz que reinaba en sus pueblos y en todo el universo y, ante todo por la felicidad y poderoso amor de sus hijos, que había logado vencer inclusive a la propia muerte.

Sus reinos vivieron una época de oro, donde el amor era el principal elemento que necesitaban para vivir, Venus y Malachite se hicieron novios desde el día de su resurrección y juntos se encargaban de proteger a sus jóvenes príncipes, las Sailor y los tres guardianes restantes habían comenzado a conocerse poco a poco bajo el recuerdo de aquel bello baile de máscaras que inicio todo esta historia, formando una linda amistad entre ellos que en cualquier momento podría terminar en romance, los pueblos de ambos reinos volvían por fin a ser amigos y juntos se preparaban para celebrar la boda más esperada de sus vidas, entre los jóvenes príncipes de sus planetas.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban paseando por el hermoso jardín del palacio de la luna, abrazados, contemplado las hermosas rosas que ahora descansaban en uno de los patios centrales.

¡Serenity! Vaya por fin los encuentro – exclamó Venus junto al resto de las chicas. Vamos princesa, ya tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con Endimión – dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa adornada su rostro.

¡Venus! – exclamó la princesa enrojecida.

Lo siento, lo siento, vamos princesa debemos probarle el vestido de novia y usted príncipe debe quedarse aquí, es de mala suerte ver el vestido antes de la boda – comentó riendo mientras se llevaba a la joven princesa del brazo.

Las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa, observando el hermoso vestido que lucía.

¡Se ve tan linda majestad! – exclamó con los ojos llorosos Júpiter.

Si, el príncipe quedará sorprendido – dijo entre risas Mars.

Me alegro que por fin puedan casarse y ser felices – agregó Mercury.

Gracias chicas, bueno a ustedes tampoco les ha ido mal, según se unos bellos guardianes terrestres vienen muy seguido al reino – dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

¡Ay princesa! – dijo Mercury mientras se sonrojaba.

Creo que el amor nos está invadiendo – exclamó con ilusión Venus, mientras también se probaba su vestido, ella junto a Malachite serían los padrinos de la boda.

Mientras tanto en los jardines del palacio, el joven príncipe continuaba mirando las bellas flores, pensando en la infinita felicidad que lo embargaba.

Príncipe – llamó su atención Malachite quien llegaba junto al resto de los guardianes – Sus padres ya tiene todo listo para la boda, así que esta noche iremos a buscarlos para el gran evento de mañana – continúo abrazando a su gran amigo.

Gracias por todo Malachite – respondió el príncipe mientras respondía el abrazo – sin tu ayuda jamás hubiese disfrutado la alegría de este momento.

Nosotros también debemos agradecerle príncipe – agregó Jedite.

Si no fuera por ustedes y su lucha, nosotros tampoco hubiésemos encontrado el amor – agregó un poco sonrojado Neflyte.

Así es, por fin podremos formar nuestro futuro junto a las personas que amamos – dijo en un suspiro Zoycite – observando hacia el cielo.

Ambos grupos de jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando del exquisito momento que la vida les otorgaba, disfrutando del amor y la paz que invadía sus reinos y sus corazones.

Tristemente nada dura para siempre y una vez más el destino se encargaba de que los jóvenes enamorados debiesen vencer una nueva prueba en la lucha por su amor y por la paz de todo el universo.

Este nuevo obstáculo se conocía como Negafuerza, una poderosa criatura maligna que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso y que era comandado por la malvada Reina Beryl…

… _Me despido amor, con la esperanza de que quizás en otra vida volvamos a encontrarnos y poder disfrutar libremente de nuestro amor, un amor que hoy nos ha sido arrebatado…_

**FIN**


End file.
